


Forgone Duty of an Assassin

by reigenonice (TardisType221b)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Found Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisType221b/pseuds/reigenonice
Summary: Runaan knew he was already dead, but maybe she didn’t have to be. Rayla could be saved.---The moonshadow elves didn't have a chance to put up an illusion in time, King Harrow is saved. The people of Katolis rejoice in their victory.Callum and Ezran go and see the prisoners for themselves and find more than they ever imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

They were caught by complete surprise. When they were resting, drained from the long journey and the rain that had drenched them the night before, preparing for their sacred mission, the humans arrived. 

Blindsided as they were, there was no chance to put up an illusion, they could barely grab their weapons before they were met with a full-on assault. How had their hiding place been found? And so quickly? Runaan wondered as he fired off an arrow at the human commander. They had not even been there a day! 

It was noon, at the sun’s highest point, the moment where moonshadow elves were weakest, that was the time the enemy has chosen to strike. Runaan knew, this was not like the night before, it was not a guard stumbling upon them in the forest. These soldiers had come prepared, had come to annihilate the threat descending upon their land. 

Runaan could see around him, his comrades getting cut down by the human warriors, they were strong, it would take some time, but the human’s numbers were superior, and they had the magical advantage. 

It was only a matter of time before it was her turn. 

“Let go of me! You bloodthirsty humans!” He knew he should’ve been prepared for this possibility. Rayla was an assassin like the rest of them, but this was her first mission, and the idea of her life getting cut short before she could even live it...it stung. Runaan had raised her since she was a little girl, he couldn’t help but feel something different about her. 

They were the only ones left, all the other elves had been cut down, either heavily injured or even worse, dead. 

And at Rayla’s scream which pierced the air, Runaan reacted on instinct, racing towards her, uncaring of his own life, using his bow to cut down the enemies surrounding her. He had to keep her safe! 

“Ah, ah. Stop right there!” A voice rang out and he could see the sheen of steel pressed to his daughter’s throat. 

Runaan stiffened, halting immediately, bow still trained on the human’s head. “Let her go you fiend!” Runaan demanded. What was he thinking taking her on this mission! It was too soon! She had only just recently finished training and now.... and now- 

“Lay down your weapon and the girl lives.” The human bargained. Runaan hesitated, if they were to be captured then they were already dead, at least this way... they would go out with honor. 

The human noticed his hesitancy. “Oh, come on! I don’t want to have to do this the hard way!” He pressed the blade closer to Rayla’s throat and Runaan could see a drop of blood bead up from the cut. 

He was weak. 

He loved her too much. 

An assassin was not supposed to show emotion. An assassin would prioritize the mission above all else, but maybe now he was no longer meant to be an assassin. 

He dropped his bow. 

“Runaan! No! What are you doing?!” He heard Rayla shout as other humans surrounded him and starting tying him up. 

He was already dead, but maybe she didn’t have to be. 

~*~ 

The cell was damp, dark, and cold. Even with their superior night vision, Runaan could barely make out Rayla’s face from where she was hanging off the wall across from him. 

She was turned away from him, “Rayla...” He called out to her softly. 

“How could you?” Rayla questioned him abruptly. “We took a vow! My heart for Xadia! We came to avenge the Dragon Prince and now look at us.” 

“I couldn’t let you die, not yet, not so soon. There were too many of them, there was no way out.” Runaan tried to justify himself, but he knew that she was right. He had let his emotions overtake him. The very thing that he had trained her not to do, the thing that he had warned her against, he went ahead and did it. What a hypocrite he was. 

“Then we die with honor! Now these filthy humans have captured us and are probably going to experiment with us using that depraved magic of theirs, and then we will die anyway.” 

She was right, but the thought of watching that human slit his daughter’s throat open right in front of his eyes was not an option. 

Light entered the room as the door creaked open. “Close, but not quite right.” Both him and Rayla looked up startled, as a man with graying hair and long black robes walked into the room, both of them couldn’t help but inch away, this man...he oozed dark magic, the aura of it around him was vile. Runaan was repulsed from his very core. 

“What do you want?” Runaan spat at him. “Isn’t it enough you already have us in chains? Your precious King is safe.” 

“If you think that is what this is about then you aren’t looking close enough.” The man said. “These next few weeks will be pivotal in the uprising of humanity, our King surviving an attack by the moonshadow elves that were so determined to end his life. That story will spread throughout the human kingdoms, and to Xadia. The truly pivotal moments of this war are coming, and you will be sure of this, humanity will triumph! No matter what I have to do to ensure it. You two are just a piece in this long and intricate puzzle that I am putting together.” 

“Xadia will not fall to the likes of you.” Rayla spat. “You heathen, with your false magic that perverts nature.” 

“Hmmph, you elves are all the same, hogging your magic, that’s why you pushed us all the way out here for something so ridiculously petty. No matter, what I know is this, Xadia has the monopoly on magic and magical artifacts, and I have a few that have come into my possession, so for now what I ask of you is that you will tell me their purpose and how to unlock their power, and I may be able to make your stay here more comfortable.” 

“Like we would ever listen to you.” Runaan retorted. 

“Oh, you will... I’ll make sure of it after all –” the man looked over at Rayla. “My son told me all about your weakness... you may not fear your death, but I am certain you fear hers, and I only need one of you.” Runaan paled. What had he done? He thought to himself, as the man left, the door swinging heavily shut behind him. 

Leaving them in darkness, both in sight and in mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Callum knew he had gotten lucky. Today he had almost lost someone he cared about, again. It was only Soren and his team finding the group of assassins before they could strike that saved the King’s life. He had seen through the window from his bedroom that looked down into the courtyard, the team bringing back their two prisoners. From what he had heard in the gossip that spread through the castle like wildfire that there were six of them and it was a trial to take them down even at their weakest. If they had actually been able to storm the castle at the peak of the full moon most likely no one would have survived. 

There had been wrongs committed on both sides of this war, logically Callum knew this, after all the destruction of the Thunder Dragon and his only egg was the reason why they were stuck in this situation in the first place, but Callum couldn’t help but be afraid. He wanted the King to live... but he knew, more moonshadow elves would be coming, this war was neverending it raged on in his parent’s lifetime, their parents, and further and further back. And unless something earth shattering happened... it would rage for his lifetime as well. 

For the first time in their history, humans had survived a coordinated attack by moonshadow elf assassins, and had even taken prisoners. Callum had to see for himself, the people who were going to kill his stepfather. 

So, in the dead of night, when no one would think to look for him, he headed into one of the many secret passages Ezran had shown him and went down the long winding path down towards the dungeons. He wasn’t sure what he’d find, he had never seen a moonshadow elf outside of books, from the way the people were talking about them they were bloodthirsty monsters who drank the blood of humans. But that couldn’t be true...right? 

Regardless, he had to find out for himself, but the closer he came to the dungeons, the colder the air felt, the more dread started to curl up in his stomach. How would he be able to face them? His stepfather’s would be killers. What would he even say? 

Callum took a deep breath, trying his best to calm his nerves. He could do this. They were chained up, they couldn’t hurt him, and he would get the answers that he wanted. 

He opened the door of the passage and he emerged past the entrance that the guards were posted at. Which was good, they wouldn’t be questioning his presence then. 

He crept down the hallway, making sure not to alert the guards posted at the entrance and found the cell where the prisoners were being kept, and - “Ez? What are you doing here?” 

Ezran was sitting on the floor next to the door knees tucked to his chest, Bait on the ground next to him. “I-I wanted to tell them that Dad is a good person... that they didn’t need to-” 

Callum sighed. “Oh Ez, come here.” He knelt down on the ground and Ezran clung to him. 

“I got scared, people say that elves are evil and that they want to kill all of us. Is that true?” 

“I don’t know Ez, but they’re tied up, they can’t hurt us. Now you gotta go back to your room okay. You shouldn’t be down here.” 

“Yeah well you shouldn’t either!” 

“Shh! Come on, you don’t want the guards to hear us.” 

“Sorry, Callum. But, I don’t wanna go. Can I go with you? I don’t think I'll be so scared if I don’t have to go alone.” 

“You’re not gonna budge on this one, are you?” 

“Nope.” 

“Fine. Fine. Let’s go.” Callum helped Ezran up from the ground and looked at the door that was in between them and the elves. 

This was it. 

He reached out and opened the door. 

Light streamed into the dark room and he saw the elves, each one chained up against a wall on either side of the small cell. One was a man, tall and slender, with long flowing white hair. The other was a girl, couldn’t have been any older than he was. 

“What do you want now filthy human? I already told you we don’t know _anything_.” She spat, before actually looking up and seeing them. 

“Eh? Runaan look it’s just some kids. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you little humans be asleep?” 

“Rayla...” Runaan interjected. “These are the princes of Katolis.” 

“Oh? Come to have a look at the big scary elves have we? Well here we are! Take a good look, because we may have not succeeded, but justice will not be denied, one way or another, the moonshadow elves will have our revenge. It may not be today, or even tomorrow, but it will happen.” Rayla said and Callum couldn’t help but back away a little, his body automatically reacting at the way Rayla’s wicked smirk made her look just that much more intimidating. 

“Our dad is a good person!” Ezran retorted, his voice shaky. 

“Your dad orchestrated the murder of the Dragon King and then destroyed his only egg! We just want some semblance of justice for the horrible crimes your people committed.” 

“And then what?” Callum spoke up. 

“What do you mean?” Rayla questioned. 

“Say the moonshadow elves manage to kill the King. Then what? Because I can tell you what will happen, it will be a cycle, Katolis will want revenge, and then vice versa once that revenge is carried out.” Callum explained. 

“That’s war, grow up little prince, look outside at the world around you.” 

“And with that logic this war will never end!” 

“Yeah, and what do you suppose we do about that?” 

“Change it.” Callum was resolute in his thinking, more and more pointless fighting wasn’t going to accomplish anything. He was here, he had the opportunity... he had to do something.


	3. Chapter 3

Rayla couldn’t help but laugh at what this boy was saying. Change it? How naïve and sheltered could you get? Little human princes knowing nothing about the world. 

He tried to convince her but Rayla wasn’t having it. The elves could not be satisfied with petty words and ideals, not after what the humans had done. 

“Look Ez, it’s getting late, we need to go, maybe they’ll see our side one day but... I don’t think so.” The older boy, Callum she assumed, said to Ezran. 

“But-” 

“No buts Ez, come on let’s go.” 

The boys left, and Rayla and Runaan were left alone in the dark once more. 

“Stupid humans.” Rayla remarked. 

“I’m proud of you Rayla.” Runaan complimented her. “They may be human, but they are still children. I’m glad that you did not let that stray you from your purpose.” 

Her purpose... her mission. She had strayed from that in the very first minute. It was the whole reason they were stuck in this hellhole in the first place, all because she was an assassin that had still never killed. 

All of her comrades were dead, Runaan and her were next, and it was all her fault. She remembered the way the guard looked up at her from the ground, fear bright in his eyes. The same fear she is sure was in the eyes of her comrades, but unlike her, the humans did not hesitate. 

How could she ever think of telling Runaan the truth? There was nothing they could do now after all... All it would do is make him regret his decision to save her, the one who damned them all, even more. 

All these years, all that time that Runaan gave to her, he was her father... more than her real father ever could be, that coward, absent for so long, but shirking his duty when it mattered the most. Yet now, her image of Runaan had shattered in front of her eyes. Runaan, when it had mattered the most, had chosen the path of a coward. But then again, so had she. 

“I know my mission.” Rayla replied. The reminder was ever present, tied around her wrist. Her hand was throbbing, the pressure of the binding combined with the handcuff bolting her to the wall was overwhelming. 

“Good. Our comrades in Xadia will come for us... they will know something went wrong.” Runaan tried to reassure her. That was a lie. A pretty lie all dressed up in a bow to try and comfort her. No one would be coming for them, they were too deep in enemy territory, just two assassins who failed their mission. 

They would die here, but Rayla was grateful that at least...she wouldn’t be alone. 

~*~ 

“Pssst.” Rayla’s eyes shot open immediately at the sound of the whisper by her. She had drifted off to sleep a while ago, even if it was extremely difficult to sleep in the position she was chained in, her hands raised over her head. 

“Do you want some jelly tarts?” 

“What the-” 

“They’re really good! Here!” Before Rayla could even process what was going on she had a jelly tart shoved in her mouth. The taste spread over her tongue, and she couldn’t help but immediately chew and swallow... she hadn’t eaten for days. The tarts were delicious too, Ezran was right about that, the filling spilled out over her tongue sending sparks of delicious sweetness throughout her mouth. 

“So, do you like ‘em?” Ezran asked and Rayla looked at him in disbelief. 

“What are you doing here? I thought your brother said you guys were done trying to convince us.” Rayla asked, confused. 

“Well yeah, but this isn’t about that, I heard that you guys haven’t been eating... and well jelly tarts are really good and I wanted you guys to have some.” 

“I don’t know what your game is human...” Rayla said suspiciously. “But I’m not going to go along with it. We are refusing food for a reason.” 

“Well, you seemed pretty hungry...” 

“You shoved food into my mouth and I haven’t eaten in three days of course I’d chew and swallow it! That’s just instinct.” 

Even so, her stomach growled for more. 

“You sure you don’t want more?” Ezran asked with a seemingly innocent expression on his face. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I am already dead after all.” Death from starvation was infinitely better than dying from twisted human dark magic. They had failed their mission, they would die anyway, Runaan and her at least wanted the dignity of choosing how they would meet their end if not in combat. 

“Whoa, that’s weird, you’re definitely not dead.” Ezran looked at her quizzically. 

“I shouldn’t have to explain myself to a human.” Rayla remarked. 

“Please... I don’t really know anything about elves, and I want to learn!” Ezran asked. 

There was a clank as the man on the other side of the room stirred. “What is going on?” Runaan questioned before laying eyes on Ezran. 

“What are you doing here human prince? Did we not make it clear that you are not wanted?” Runaan admonished Ezran with a cruel look in his eye and Rayla could see Ezran’s eyes widen in fear. 

“Hurry along now, or you’ll be privy to just what the moonshadow elves can do in the dark.” Ezran scrambled to leave, tears streaming down his face. 

“Runaan, was that really necessary?” Rayla questioned once Ezran left. “He may be our target, but he is just a child, there is no way he could’ve hurt us.” 

“And that is exactly why I did it. I could see it in your face, you were growing soft. Do not let that child sway you from your goal. He is a human, and young though he may be, he will end up like the rest of them, like his father... We are supposed to put an end to his life. Though that is not something we should take lightly, it is our duty nonetheless.” 

Rayla sighed. “Yes, Runaan.” She acquiesced, but it didn’t sit right in her stomach. She adjusted herself to try and fall back asleep again, as difficult as it was in this position. She didn’t know how long it would be before that man, the dark mage, returned to torment them once more. 

But instead the next human who came to visit them, just a few hours later, before sunrise, bags under his eyes was Callum. 

“You made Ez cry. I just managed to get him to sleep! He was just trying to help, to be nice! I got why you guys would be upset at humans... we did a pretty bad thing. But I didn’t think you were all that bad, you spared that guard before...but I guess I was wrong.” Rayla suppressed a gasp. Maybe Runaan hadn’t noticed, hadn’t realized, just what this boy had stated. 

“You and your brother are poking your noses in places where they do not belong.” Runaan countered. “You are mere sheltered and naïve children who know nothing of this war.” 

“Whatever.” Callum retorted. He made his way to leave before turning around. “I’ll make sure that Ezran doesn’t come down here anymore. But in case he does end up here, if you make him cry again, you will regret it." 

Rayla watched as Callum left, her heart beating like a drum, her stomach churning in dread. 

He knew. 

She could feel it in the atmosphere of the room, the truth hanging over them heavily. 

She couldn’t bear it, Runaan’s disappointment in her. He was the one she had looked up to for most of her life, who raised her when her parents were absent, comforted her and gave her purpose when she had forsaken her family, he was everything to her... and now she had failed in every expectation he had ever had for her. 

She had spared that guard, and by saving his pathetic human life, she had killed them all. 

She already knew that, but now, Runaan knew it too. What a fitting way to end their lives, all their promises and expectations of each other shattered on the ground before them. 

Good thing they were already dead. 


End file.
